fan_terrariafandomcom-20200213-history
Ex-General
The Ex-General is an NPC that can be acquired after you have defeated the Civil Military event. He can be found randomly on the surface layer as the Bound General. Talking to him in this state will free him, after which he will move into a vacant house. The Ex-General provides tips on how to defeat bosses, as well as selling the War Flare. Clicking "Tips" will bring up a dropdown menu where you can select the boss name and tips will appear on how to defeat it. "Shop" will bring up his one selling item: the War Flare. When threatened by enemies he will defend himself with an Uzi. Quotes When Rescued * "Thanks for rescuing me. I was chained up and left here by the rest of the military. You could say we disagreed on some things." When Nurse is present: * "That of Nurse would be a great medic. I should put her through boot camp some time." During day: * "Are you a man or are you a maggot?!" * "I think you would look great in uniform." * "Our military is strong, but they don't seem like any match for the Old One's Army!" * "Drop and gimme 20!" During night: * "When you've been where I've been it's hard to sleep at night." Tips The first thing that the player sees when on the Tips menu is what boss is suggested to be defeated next. If you skip a boss, the list will continue normally even though the boss hasn't been defeated. Bosses after the first one you haven't defeated yet are locked. The order is as followed: # Cursed Corn # King Slime # Eye of Cthulhu # Brain of Cthulhu / Eater of Worlds # Queen Bee # Skeletron # Wall of Flesh # The Destroyer # The Twins # Skeletron Prime # Yellowjacket # Plantera # The Candelabra # Golem # Duke Fishron # Atlas # Lunatic Cultist # Moon Lord KING SLIME * "This slippery fella is commonly known as the lord of those slimes! For a trainee, he can prove as a versatile challenger! A good strategy is to use one of your best ranged or magic weapons. Since the bloke can teleport if you get too far away, it's best to attack from a safe but controlled distance. Be sure to have a campfire nearby so you can regenerate your life easier!" EYE OF CTHULHU * "I'm not one to believe in false gods but this one might actually be real! He's typically the first major battle a challenger must face, and if you're not prepared he'll pose a substantial threat. Try using a grappling hook, those fast running boots, or a Cloud in a Bottle to dodge him as he tries to ram you. Have a ranged weapon to hurt him so you can keep a good distance between you and him at all times. And don't forget to watch out for those servants of his!" '' ''BRAIN OF CTHULHU * "I assume you fought Cthulhu's eye already, so now it's time to take on the brain! You'll want to get comfortable with Crimson enemies so they don't pose a threat during your fight. Higher-end swords like that one from the Jungle should be useful in taking out the Brain's Creepers! For the Brain himself, use your highest-damage weapon. Melee attacks will knock him away from you and keep you from getting hurt. EATER OF WORLDS * "That disgusting worm known as the Eater of Worlds can pose a threat if you're not ready! If you can make a walled arena to fight the Eater in, you can use a staff or other ricochet weapon to deal damage to his multiple segments. A Vilethorn can prove a worthy weapon too, as it will balance the damage out against sections. Healing potions are very helpful as well, in case you get hit one too many times. Be careful; hurting a segment can split the Eater into two of himself! QUEEN BEE * ''"This is definitely a hornet like no other! One important tip to remember is that if you summon her in the bee hive, you don't need to stay there. ''